


Jason's Secret Mission

by RedRobinHood (IAmMelonlord)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelonlord/pseuds/RedRobinHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason keeps showing up in new and flattering outfits for a case and Tim is enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason's Secret Mission

Tim knew there were certainly embarrassing aspects to being a part of this “Bat Family”. He did. Bruce had quite the penchant for dramatic and unnecessary grand statements (“I am the hero that Gotham deserves”). There’s the fact that Dick and Jason had worn scaley underoos instead of pants. Jason’s horrible puns were a pain to all around but Tim found them kind of charming. Discowing was just a mistake plain and simple, but great teasing material. Then there were the undercover missions. The ones that required boring or cheesy names and accents that no one was good at imitating and then the disguises. Tim found himself in heels more than he could have ever predicted. Jason seemed to actually enjoy the undercover stuff. His accents were the best of the Bats, he threw in convincing mannerisms, his costumes were always nearly( if not actually) over the top. Tim had seen him in full cowboy gear (oddly hot), an all white tux with gold trim and a ring for each finger, frumpy substitute teacher clothes, a glued on porn-stache and a paisley shirt with a neckline so low Tim suspected it was Dick’s. There was the time Jason was partnered with Selina and for the few days HE wore heels and carried a whip. Tim had a bit of an internal crisis that week. He thought about it often. One day Tim asked Jason why he got so into the undercover stuff and Jason explained that when he was in school he had to sacrifice being in the school play for the job, so when he can, he puts a bit of theatrics INTO the job. Tim’s heart sighed at that story. 

But this new case Jason was working? Oh it was the most embarrassing of all. The worst part is that it only embarrassed Tim. And he wasn’t even working it! He hadn’t heard the actual case but Jason stopped by the Cave everyday during it. The first time Tim saw him he was in a nice suit, not unusual at all, a bit of stubble grown out, and a touch of eyeliner. Not much of a disguise but Tim couldn’t stop staring long enough to give him crap about it. He wondered what Jason’s stubble felt like. 

The second time Tim saw Jason he was in a loose Star Wars crop top and running shorts. Quite short running shorts. Did Jason shave his legs? Jason also had his hair up in a loose bun. Not that Tim noticed, he was busy deciding whether he loved Jason’s abs more than his thighs or not. He wasn’t sure anything could be better than those thighs. He determined that further and more examination would be required to decide.

Next was a pair of delightfully tight black skinny jeans paired with a washed out green v neck under a wine red cardigan. The finishing touch was the glasses sitting on his nose, an older style but they didn’t look worn. When Tim commented on them Jason explained “It’ll be nice to get a break from contacts, I never get to wear my glasses.” Tim was dumbfounded. How was it fair that Jason could go from Hottie to Husband Material like this? It wasn’t.

In the next few days Jason cycled from hot single dad to sexy punk to oddly adorable nerd. He even showed up briefly dressed as Superboy. Tim still had no clue what the case was Jason was working so hard for. He became convinced it was going to be his own end though. He tried to be good but occasionally he’d get caught staring or let out a little whine and his embarrassment level slowly rose with each new outfit.

Soon came the Grand Finale. Jason had mentioned that this next run was his last idea and if it didn’t work he had to start over. Tim was still confused on the actual case but he knew the feeling. He was both glad and sort of disappointed at the coming end of this string of chances to ogle Jason and be reminded of how complex he was. He had enjoyed it immensely but he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He’d never been that sexually and emotionally frustrated in his life. He’d taken to mooning when he wasn’t busy having wet dreams. What had he become? He braced himself for the last persona and told himself he’d get a grip when the case was done. 

Jason showed up the last evening, dressed up, but it was pushing it to say he was dressed at all. Tim heard a knock at his bedroom door and opened it to find Jason standing there in nothing but a pair of red-trimmed black leather shorts so short they barely functioned as underwear, and a pair of black suspenders. Tim nearly creamed himself right then and there.

“The suspenders were Roy’s idea, I think they’re kinda stupid, what do you think?” Tim agreed with Jason but what came out of his mouth as a response was this:

“I might just cream myself.” He couldn’t brush it off. That was just too weird to be a joke from him. He started to panic and also realize maybe he should cover his crotch and oh god Jason’s gonna hate me. If Tim had any capacity to be surprised left,he would have been when Jason sighed and relaxed a bit.

“Oh thank goodness. I wasn’t kidding when I said this was my last idea. I think I’ve tried just about everything. So, uh, Tim. Would you go on a date with me?”

“.... what?” Tim stared blankly at Jason. “Is this some weird prank because I’m confused.”

“Damn it, no no it’s not a prank I just… I wanted to see if you were attracted to me and to show you there’s more to me than just Red Hood and what everyone calls me. Then I wanted to ask you on a date. If you’d have me. The whole thing is cause Dick and Roy got tired of me pining I guess and came up with this whole outfits thing… so I blame them.”

“I’d thank them.” Tim regained himself enough to reply, but still mostly just staring at Jason’s shorts.

“R-really? Does that mean you’ll have dinner with me?”

“Just one question.” Tim’s confidence came back slowly after that horrifying conversation start. He stepped forwards and looked up into Jason’s eyes.

“Anything.”

Tim hooked his index fingers in the tight waistband of the leather shorts and yanked Jason forward, crushing their bodies together.

“How do you feel about kissing before the first date?”


End file.
